No es otra historia de humanos en equestria
by ShadowFic
Summary: Un estereotipo de villano negro y sin gracia amenaza "V1ll4 P0n1" para matarlos a todos. (Sin razón aparente) Pero Armando, un joven y apuesto joven le detendrá con poderes sacados de quien sabe donde! (Sinopsis de los primero 3 caps) :v
1. Cosas malas pasan

Un chico con el pelo castaño, caminaba por la calle pensando en sus propios asuntos!

**"Como me gusta matar niños!"** cuando un portal interdimencional de la super chingada se abre dentro de sus **pantalones!** Con una fuerza demoledora, este le arranca las partes intimas siendo llevados dentro del portal y siendo absorbido tambien consecuentemente!

**-572847 segundos despues. -**

se podia apreciar a un chico tirado boca abajo en el frio suelo. Se podia apreciar un poquito de sangre en su **entrepierna**, la brisa pasaba por su cabellera y por el pasto. Cuando **BOOOM!** Un rayo negro maligno de **quien sabe donde** cayo justamente por encima del chico **(que coincidencia)** haciendo que se haga** negro** **(duh)** y maligno por quien sabe que razón **(y matar niños no era malo)**

el chico después de su grandisima** (y pedorra)** transformacion abre los parpados, mostrando unos ojos rojos, mismos ojos que le pertenecieron al **mismisimo satan** todo poderoso. Miro a su alrededor, observando lentamente. **"Oh, Equestria, ya veo. Conquistare este mundo, apesar de no saber como es que se como se llama este lugar ni como llegue! MUAHAHAHA"** y asi, el chico misteriosamente misterioso, hace su misteriosa transformacion en un misterioso lugar, con misteriosas intenciones...**misteriosas** **(pero que no era que iba a conquistar equestria?!)**

**-En quien sabe donde -**

se encontraba un chico rubio con pantalones de cuero (si, sin camisa) caminando por la calle, haciendo su rutina normal de siempre, con ojos rojos carmesi **(DEL MISMISIMO SATAN)** cuando derrepente **ES EMBOSCADO POR NINJAS!** (NINJAS?! Pero que ca#$%* ?) Eran ninjas de diferentes colores, habia uno azul, otro rojo (del mismisimo satan) uno verde, otro azul y asi de todos los colores... lo tenian rodeado, no tenia manera de escapar. Cuando BOOM! Todos los ninjas murieron de cancer. Y aparece una tipaja con las siguientes medidas 666 – 666 – 666 de pelo invisible con cicatrices en todo su rostro.

**"Otra vez metiendote en problemas no es asi Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe?"**

**"Ya te dije que no me llames asi, solo llamame Armando Pedro Eduardo Edmundo Juan de Dios Sanchez Gonzales Ezoteca Azteca Cruz Martinez!"** dijo fastidiado, ya esta era la vez numero 80 que le emboscaban ninjas en la semana pasada.

**"Y que haces aquí?! Te dije que no vuelvas a aparecer."** El rubio de ojos satanicos hablaba enserio, no queria volver a ser acosado por esta mujer, y mucho menos por esas medidas, que es como si fuera el mismisimo diablo!

**"Bueno, resulta que hay problemas, en un mundo que sin ninguna razon aparente nos importa, esta siendo atacado por un ser de camiseta negra, pantalon negro, pelo negro y piel negra tambien." (porque claro, le dio un rayo negro)** El rubio puso cara de sorprendido. No por las extrañas caracteristicas del sujeto, si no porque olvido el **horno prendido**. Pero eso valia madres, ya que sin darse cuenta, estaban rumbo a ese mundo que por alguna razón les importaba tanto **(huecos de trama)**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO PERRAS!**


	2. Siguen pasando cosas malas

Se podia apreciar a un joven **negro** caminando por un bosque horrendo. Los arboles tenian cara de disgusto, no solo por el hecho de un negro camine por su hogar, si no por el **olor**, digo **horror** que se avecinaba.

El joven con cada vez que tocaba un arbol, este se hacia **negro** como el. Y empezaban a tener un aspecto humano, pero mas **primitivo**, uno de los arboles lentamente se fue transformando, pero lo mas extraño era que hasta la transformacion les daba **ropa,** algo realmente conveniente a decir verdad **(porque nadie queire ver a un negro desnudo)**. La mayoria de ellos tenian pircing en la nariz, boca, oreja, ceja, lengua, ombligo, y **pene**. Tenian una gorra a lo villa tirado para atrás, apesar de tener el sol pegandoles en la frente. Tambien tenian pantalones** cagados (esos pantalones en los que parece que te cagaste ensima)** y tambien su remera decia** "aguante el paco, no me importa nada"** e iban **descalzos.**

Cuando finalmente tenia un ejercito considerable de **villeros**, el joven negro se giro mirandolos a ellos. Luego empezo a hablar en un **dialecto extraño**. **"4m1g0z b4m0 a r0v4r a l0 zh3t0 l0c0 ?**

Ellos, instintivamente se arrodillaron a el. Y contestaron a l unisono, **"M4ns4nN4"** y fueron desaparecieron lentamente dejando siluetas **negras** a su paso, dirigiendose a un pueblo de mala muerte llamado **"villa poni"** el joven **negro** sin razon aparente, empezo a reir malvamente **malvado** haciendo resonar en todo el bosque. Pero no muy lejos, **convenientemente** entre los arbustos, se podia apreciar a una **potrilla** de melena morada, pelaje naranja. Mirando con horror al **negro**. Automaticamente despues de no entender nada de lo que carajo estaba pasando, se giro rapidamente y empezo a correr **con sus patas** hacia su hogar. Pero **BOOM** un oso aparece y mata a la potrilla dejando su **muerto cadaver** de la ya **fallecida** potrilla en el frio suelo.

* * *

un chico y una chica habian acabado de crusar el portal pero no era lo que esperaban ya que habian llegado a Villa Gesell – Argentina!** Habia montañas y lagos por todos lados.**

**"Oye, Dijiste que te sabias el camino, perra"** El rubio ya sentia irritacion por la inconveniente situacion.

**"Que esperabas? Soy una tipaja que apenas salio en el capitulo anterior y esperas que haga todo bien? Eres el prota, y según la ley dice que eres el Bad Ass y todo eso."** La tipaja de pelo invisible tenia una excusa, pero no lo suficiente ya que al poco tiempo murio de **cancer de trama**. Ya que un sujeto salio del** cielo** y intento atacar al joven rubio. **Pedro Eduardo Edmundo Juan de Dios Sanchez Gonzales Ezoteca Azteca Cruz Martinez de la Garza de la Virgencita de Guadalupe** contra ataco con una miga de pan pero extrañamente fue **jodidamente inefectivo.**

**"Quien eres?! Y porque mataste a mi amiga?! Hijoputa!"** El rubio estaba contento, porfin se habia desecho de esa cosa** horrorosa**

**"Me llaman, Elvio Lado pero puedes llamarme SubTrama Innecesaria N°1"** era un sujeto de pelo azul y piel roja, con ojos morados. Tenia un pantalon de Jean y **campera invernal** celeste a pesar de estar en pleno **verano.**

**"Wow, ese nombre si que es putamente original!"**

**"Cuando acabe contigo, no podras _sentarte_ por una semana!**" Elvio Lado se teletransporto rapidamente en el **trasero** de Pedro...** (Ni se piensen que voy a poner todo el nombre denuevo joder... )** y le atraveso su **mano** por ahi.

Pedro gemia de **dolor**, pero rapidamente recordo las sabias palabras de su maestro **Yotechingo** "El que lo huele primero, debajo lo tiene" pero eso no sirvio de nada ya que Elvio Lado le seguia metiendo la mano por ahi...

¿Que pasara con **Pedro Eduardo Edmundo Juan de Dios Sanchez Gonzales Ezoteca Azteca Cruz Martinez de la Garza de la Virgencita de Guadalupe**? ¿Podra escapar de las manos de **Elvio Lado**? ¡Descubrando en el proximo capitulo de Dragon ba... Quiero decir de este pedazo de mierda!

**¡FIN DEL CAPITULO!**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados!

Finalmente, toda la villa estaba en** ruinas**, Pedro habia podido derrotar al** negro**, estaba tirado con la espalda apoyada sobre un muro destruido..**.(Que no era que le estaban rompiendo el culo en el capitulo anterior?)** todos los habitantes estaban espectando la **espantosa** escena.

Cuando se aproximaba una pony pelaje **caca**, melena de coletas **fuck**cia, extenciones de pelo color celeste, un mechon amarillo en el flequillo y con ojos color **sangre**. Con una cutie mark de una **popo** con moscas** (El OC mas original proporcionado por mi hermana) **

**"No lo hagas! Porque …. yo te amo en secreto... bueno ahora no es tan secreto, pero se entiende no?"** Ella estaba** desesperada. **

**"Tengo que hacerlo porque me da la gana!"** El rubio estaba decidamente** decido**. De una forma totalmente **decidida** esta apunto de apuñalar al **negro**. Pero convenientemente, el **negro** se recupera y toma de rehen a la pony pelaje **caca**, melena de coletas** fuck**cia, extenciones de pelo color celeste, un mechon amarillo en el flequillo y con ojos color** sangre** Con una cutie mark de una** popo** con moscas!

**"NO! No le hagas daño! Porfavor no le hagas daño a ...****_Rainbow pussy_****!"** **(Sus padres no la querian)** Pedro estaba **desesperado**! No sabia que hacer. Estaba** desesperado! **

**"Ahora la voy a matar"** parecia que el** negro** iba **enserio**. Y entonces la mata cortanle el** culo** de una rebanada !

**"Yo siempre te ame, ahi te voy san pedro!"** y murio la pony pelaje **caca**, melena de coletas **fuck**cia, extenciones de pelo color celeste, un mechon amarillo en el flequillo y con ojos color **sangre**. Con una cutie mark de una **popo** con moscas llamada Rainbow **Pussy.**

Entonces Pedro se enoja y se tranforma** inoportunamente** le tira bolas de fuego al** negro**.

El **negro** ni se inmuta y la bola de fuego es desviada a un horfanato llena de** ponys lolis**... haciendo un gran sonido** "BOOOM BICTH!" **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**(Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana (?) ) **


	4. La historia continua por alguna razon

Habian pasado 5 años desde los incidentes contra el negro. **(Que carajos acaso no piensas terminar de contar como Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe derrota al negro?!**)

**Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe** estaba sentado en un putamente e innecesario gigante castillo de porcelana fina contemplando como unos potros maltrataban de manera vil a una potrilla sin sentido aparente.

-**Oh la paz... finalmente restaurada**\- dijo **Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe **contenplando la dulce escena. cerca suyo pudo percibir un insoportable olor a mierda inmunda. era su esposa Rainbow Pussy. que por alguna puta razon sobrevivio a la rebanada de culo porpocionada en el capitulo anterior.

-**oh veo que te levantaste temprano hoy querido-** Dijo Rainbow Pussy, mientras llevaba una tetera **sin te** a la mesita de te.

-**Y veo que todavia no te bañas-** dijo **Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe** con una muy visible cara de asco. las razones eran incomprencibles pero por alguna razon el se caso con esa inmundicia junto con las mane seven y todas las poni del lugar. incluso con las CMC. **(PEDOFILIA DETECTED) **

-**Sabes muy bien que no puedo bañarme. esa es mi Cutie Mark. ser una puta guarra que le gusta la mierda tu nunca me comprendiste-** dijo en lagrimas mientras ponia sus cascos en su rostro.

**-Entonces vete de aqui-** Dijo **Armando Pedro Eduardo edmundo juan de dios sanchez gonzales ezoteca azteca cruz martinez de la garza de la virgencita de guadalupe** furioso tirando la **puta tetera de mierda** vacia por la cabeza. haciendo que esta gritara despavorida.

mientras se concluía la emotiva escena. entran las mane seven con sus hijos deformes **semi bipedos peludos**. cuando el tuvo relaciones **sexuales** con ellas jamas considero el hecho de sus hijos serian asi de **feos e insufribles**. sin contar que son 9 de ellos. jamas estuvo tan arrepentido.

-**Papi**!- escuchaba las voces de unos pequeños **demonios deformes** aproximandose.

-**Oh hola Tomi!**\- Dijo levantando a uno de sus pequeños

**-Soy Sara-** respondio a secas la supuesta niña **con voz de macho** que estaba en brazos de su padre.

**-Oh querido siempre haciendo este tipo de bromas-** Dijo una alicornio morada dirigiendose a su esposo de manera cariñosa.

Armando aun **no comprendia** como carajos era posible que ninguna de ellas no se diera cuenta que el realmente no sabia cual era los **nombres correctos** de sus hijos. estaba entre la duda de que si eran retrasadas o** autistas. Posiblemente ambas.**

**-Oh querido que haras hoy?**\- dijo una pegaso amarilla de melena rosada. mientras le abrazaba la espalda.

**-no lo se. tal vez me suicide-**

**-Oh eres tan gracioso mi amor-** dijo una unicornio de pelaje blanco con melena azulada como el zafiro. lo que no sabian era que el **realmente lo estaba considerando.**

**-Bueno si me disculpan. me ire a comprar cigarrillos-** dijo mientras se ponia de pie marchandose del balcon.

**exactamente 79 segundos despues**

Armando estaba en su habitacion. acostado en su cama. en la mesita de luz vio unas **pastillas antidepresivas.** realmente tenia los huevos para irse de este **mundo de mierda?** creo que cualquiera que tuviera un harem practicamente imposible con **hijos deformes** y ademas una esposa cochina que nunca se baña. **creo que si. **

cuando estaba a punto de tomarse las pastillas una gran estela le invadio los ojos. obligandolo a tirarlas

entre la luz vio unas siluetas. 3 para ser exactos. rapidamente armando se pone en posicion de combate

**-¿Quien osa interrumpir mi suicidio?-**

rapidamente las siluetas comienzan a tomar una forma mas definida mostrando a **3 jovenes** que aparentemente armando conocia.

**(Los nombres de los personajes se cambiaron para proteger la identidad de las mismas.)**

**1\. Tenia el cabello oscuro, con una chaqueta blanca caca vieja. con unos jeans azules en sus manos llevaba puesto guantes rojos carmesi. Llamado Rochard. **

**2\. tenia el cabello marron con una camiseta gris, pantalones negros y descalzo (es que es pobre el pibe) Llamado Uno**

**3\. y el tercero pero no menos importante. Tenia una melena blanca como la nieve. los ojos rojos y traje negro ajustado con franjas blancas en los bordes. Llamado Yira. **

**-no es posible.-** Armando estaba sorprendio. **no era posible.** **-Los protagonistas de fic escritos por autores autistas! ¿Que hacen aqui?**\- Exigio armando explicacion de dicho acontecimiento.

**-Hermano armando. hemos venido aqui a evitar una trajedia.-** dijo Rochard haciendo una pose totalmente innecesaria de heroismo.

**-No queremos que cometas los mismos errores que nosotros-** Dijo Uno con un rostro totalmente** inexpresivo. **

**-No debes terminar tu fic de esta manera. o peor. sin concluir-** Dijo Yira mientras sacaba una **moto** de quien sabe donde.

**-Y a ustedes que carajo les importa, a mi no me importan y no me ando metiendo en sus fic para joderles. acaban de arruinar una perfecta escena de muerte del "Heroe" de este fic- **

**-Acaso un heroe se suicidaría con pastillas antidepresivas?-** Dijo Uno mientras apuntaba con su **dedo indice de la mano derecha** a un frasco de pastillas tiradas en el suelo junto con un **spike en avanzado estado de descomposicion. **

**-Enrealidad son Tictacs, sabor menta-** Dijo armando con clara mentira en su tono

**-Oh, eso tiene sentido.-** Dijo Rochard **concluyendo el misterio** detras de las pastillas. Mientras sus compañeros lo miraban incredulo preguntandose **porque carajos el autor lo puso junto a ellos. **

**-Veras armando, haremos algo muy simple. somos espiritus y aprovechando la ocacion te llevaremos al pasado, presente y futuro.-** dijo Yori mientras se acercaba lentamente a Armando.

**-Enserio haremos el viaje al estilo los 3 espiritus de la navidad?-** Pregunto armando **irritado** por dicho evento repetitivo y **jodidamente** monotono de la ultima era.

**-Si. porque el autor lo quiso asi... creo...-** Dijo Uno mientras leia un libreto que aparecio **misteriosamente** en sus manos.

**FIN. EL CAPITULO TERMINA SUBITAMENTE!**


End file.
